Delinquents
by XxBootsxX
Summary: First story. Summery: Dante Hyuuga OC and his best friend Shino Aburame are sent to an all boys boarding school for troubled teens. There they meet others, such as Sasuke, Kiba, Kankurou, Gaara, Shikamaru, later on Naruto and a relitive of Dante's. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

Pale violet eyes gazed out the window, pupiless, at the quickly changing scenery, as Dante rewound what the events were that had led him to this situation in his head. _Well... First I suppose my mistake was not noticing the rising trouble, which led to the huge dispute between the two clans of Bug Tamers. Aburame and Kamizuru. There had always been rivalry ever since that day long ago, at the time when the Kamizuru clan was almost wiped out when the Stone village attempted to invade the Leaf, and the two clans of bug tamers had fought it out. The Aburame prevailed, and only a few Kamizuru remain to this day. But it was just bad luck that one of the most arrogant, Aburame-hating, Kamizuru survivors became the new history teacher at the school he went to. In the class that my best friend Aburame Shino and I were in. And when he talked about the Aburame clan... _He delved deeper into his memory to reveal the conversation. _"Now, at the time when the Leaf and the Stone were at war, the famed Kamizuru clan was sent to map out a strategy. But, the Aburame clan-" _Dante remembered how the man had snarled the last two words out, and Shino beside him had tensed, a few of his bugs, Kikai crawled across his face.  
It wasn't easy befriending the Insect Tamer. For one, the Aburame clan was known for hiding their emotions. Second, he spoke in a way that was annoying to most people, so mostly everyone stayed away from him, raising Shino's suspicion when Dante approached him for the first time. It had taken months, but the Hyuuga had managed to befriend the Aburame. Why had Dante went though all this time, becoming a close friend of someone no one else in the school seemed to care for? Because, Dante knew Shino wasn't mean, or weird, or anything else people said about him in school, and he had to prove it. Dante's thoughts came back to him.  
_So it was natural for as soon as those last two words slipped out of the Kamizuru's mouth, in such a matter, that I immediately activated my Byakugan and glanced over at Shino, to see that the boy was looking back at him through those glasses, a few stray Kikai crawling over his face. I knew that his control over his bugs was impeccable, so this worried me. Shino was infuriated, I could tell. But that idiot of a teacher kept talking. "-The Aburame Clan met them in the forest, and a raging battle began. But; the Aburame used incredibly cheap tricks to deceive the Kamizuru, and the battle had been close, very close. But, the scum Aburame won by killing off the leader of the Kamizuru-" Shino had risen to his feet by now, and I had my fists clenched. "That's a lie! The Aburame are not to be wronged! They were considered in equal terms to the Kamizuru Clan, and it was not their fault that the Kamizuru leader died. The Kamizuru Clan had challenged the Aburame, and they had no choice but to fight. It was not our fault that the Kamizuru clan failed to win and fell to ruin." Shino spoke, his voice was calm, but his arms were covered in Kikai. "You brat! How dare you interrupt me! The Aburame Clan- your clan- are nothing but scum!" The teacher screamed. I had had enough of this, and rose to my feet. "How would you know?! Huh?" I said, almost screaming. The teacher whipped around to face me. "Why would you, a Hyuuga care about any other clan except your own? Especially this brat?! He has no friends, and-" "WRONG!" I screamed, cutting him off. "I am his friend! And I won't stand... won't stand you bad-mouthing him or his clan like that!" I said, leaping across the classroom towards the teacher. The other students just sat there, bewildered. "Gentle fist art: Eight trigrams; Sixty-Four palms!" I yelled, lunging at the guy. __  
_The move Dante just used as he was replaying the memory in his head, was native to the Hyuuga clan, particularly to the Main Household. That move allowed the user to strike out at the other's chakra points. First only two points, next were four, then eight, doubling each time until the number reached sixty-four. But Dante was a branch member. The curse mark on his forehead said so. But again, he had been taught by one other branch member who had learnt the technique. But, that was irrelevant.  
_I struck out at all the guy's chakra points, my Byakugan enabling me to see them clearly, when from behind, I noticed an army of Kikai, and Shino with his eyebrows furrowed. Perfect. This guy was done for. Blood seeped from the edge of the guy's mouth, but Shino and I were still swarmed with bees. "Wall of Insects Jutsu!" Shino said, and we were both protected by a dome of Kikai. I hurled kunai through the wall at the teacher, until he coughed up more blood. The bees stopped coming, and Shino stopped the dome as the Kikai crawled away. __  
__Suddenly, something caught me between the shoulder blades, and I too coughed up blood and fell to my knees. I heard Shino curse at a student. "What was the meaning of this?! Why hit him with a poisoned Kunai?!" He hissed through his teeth. "He looked dangerous, more so then he had ever before. And you two bastards just murdered our history sensei!" I heard the student speak, and realized that what he said was true. We had just murdered our sensei. Shit. Shino growled now, Kikai started to crawl towards the boy. Everything was going black as the poison kicked in. "Sh...Shino... d...don't do it... We're going to be i...in big e...enough trouble as i...it is..." I said, and saw Shino looming over me, his eyebrows creased with worry. "Dante... stay with me" I smiled weakly. "D...don't worry S...Shino... my name d...does mean... e...endurance..." Then everything went black. _  
Dante furrowed his eyebrows. _I don't remember what happened while I was out... But, from what Shino told me- _He gave a quick glance at the boy silently sitting beside him -_The principal came, along with several medical ninja and chuunin, restraining Shino. The other student had died, his chakra had been sucked dry by Shino's insects. he was in such a rage they had to put Shino to sleep. When I woke up, it seemed that my poison had been treated. Shino was next to me, just waking up from the effects of the needle. "I... can not comprehend what possessed me to act in such a matter back there..." He mumbled. "That's okay Shino..." I had said, shifting my back to sit up, and wincing at the pain. "That must have been a very deep wound, for the medical ninja to not have been able to heal the wound completely." Shino muttered darkly, and all we could do was sit there and wait in the hospital room for someone to speak to us. I noticed that the beds had a note that said. "This patient is mentally unstable" "Mentally unstable my ass. That stupid sensei was the one who was mentally unstable." I had muttered, and ripped the paper to shreds. Shino nodded and did the same. We were then approached by the principal, and that led to a lot of boring meetings with her, Shino's parents, Hiashi Hyuuga, the head of the clan, since my parents had died, a few of the remaining Kamizuru member and the parents of the boys who had been killed. It came to a decision. We were going to have to be sent to a boarding school for troubled teens. Konaha Boarding School. So, here we are, two weeks later, in a car surrounded by ninja, being transported to this school. Greaaaat. __  
_Dante sighed and looked over at Shino. "So, we get to spend some time here. Perfect." Shino said nothing, just looked over at him and Dante sighed again. "Yes Shino, I realize whining is pointless." And with that, The car stopped and the doors opened up. They were flanked by chuunin on either side as they were walked into a building, giving there things and told to report to the front office. As they did, there was someone who watched from further down the hallway, smirking with canine-like teeth. "Fresh meat" He whispered to himself, and walked off.

End Of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2 A meeting in the hallway

Disclaimer: No, as much as I want to, I do not own the Naruto characters used. I do however, own my OC Dante.))

The Delinquents

Chapter 2

Shino POV:

My eyes peered through darkly tinted sunglasses. I, a sixteen year old boy walked forwards, hands shoved in the pockets of my overly large jacket. I glanced over at the boy next to me, who had almost black hair, just shoulder length, and his short bangs revealed part of a curse mark on his forehead. Dante shot me a reassuring smile as we made our way to the principal's office.

Dante POV:

A woman with long blond hair and a mark on her forehead was sitting behind a desk, downing a bottle of Sake. _Oh… well… that's nice. Definitely the first thing you want to see your new principal of a youth correction school doing as soon as you come in. Getting smashed. _Dante thought sarcastically to himself, glancing over at Shino. Shino returned the look, eyebrows arched. Dante could tell Shino was thinking the same thing. But the two snapped back to attention as the woman began to speak.

"My name is Lady Tsunade, your new principal. Your dorm room is number twenty two on the second last hallway. Be ready for classes at seven a.m. You will find your schedules in your room…" She handed Shino the keys and kept downing sake. "Oh… and Hyuuga. Don't be surprised if you run into any trouble here. Just fight it out." Tsunade said, and Shino arched his eyebrows again. "What's that supposed to mean-" I started to ask, but Tsunade's face hit the desk with a thud. Shino blinked, although nobody couldn't see it from behind his glasses. Seconds later, the sectary Shizune rushed into the room. "Too much Sake." She muttered and ushered us out of the room.

We made their way through the hallways, until we got to our room. A boy was standing in front of the door, blocking our entrance. "Could you move; you're standing in front of our room." I said, but the boy just chuckled. "Make me." He said, and I growled. _Some Nerve. _I thought, and looked at the boy. Brown hair, weird black eyes, teeth that looked canine, two red triangles on his face, one on each cheek.

"So. Who are you?" He asked, crossing his arms. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba." He said as an afterthought, and there was an annoyed, but really loud bark. "Oh yeah, and this is my partner, Akamaru. Sorry 'bout that buddy." Kiba said, giving a pony- sized white dog a pat on the head. "I am Shino Aburame." Came Shino's quiet voice. "Oh hey! You're one of those creepy bug tamers, right?" Shino said nothing, but released a few Kikai from his jacket. I had to suppress a laugh when Kiba shrieked like a girl. "Kami, you're creepy!" Kiba exclaimed. "Insultation can be very offending, Kiba." Shino said, in his usual quiet way.

"Don't mind Kiba. He has a problem with keeping his mouth shut." Came a flat voice, tinted with annoyance. Walking towards us was a guy; hair tied up in a ponytail, dark brown hair, and looked to be really bored. "Oh shut up Nara; like you're one to talk" Kiba spat. "Don't call me Nara, Inuzuka" The other boy retorted, then turned to me and Shino. "Sorry if he offended you. Nara Shikamaru." The boy said simply, shoving his hands in his pockets. "So I know bug boy there, but who're you?" Kiba asked me.

"I'm-" "Hyuuga Dante." I started the sentence, but it was finished by yet another guy who came down the hallway. _Wait a minute…He… looks like me! _I thought to myself, as the guy came towards us. Long, dark brown hair, pupiless pale violet eyes… _And… if I'm not mistaken…_ "Byakugan!" I said, activating my Kekko Genkai. Looking behind the Leaf forehead protector, I saw it. The very same curse mark I had on my forehead! "Kami! Neji?!" I said, surprised. He was one of my fellow clan members, and probably a distant relative.

"It has been a while. I have not seen you since a few weeks after I taught you the Gentle Fist technique." Neji said calmly. "I take it that he is a fellow member of your clan, Dante?" Shino said, and I just nodded. "You didn't tell me." He said coldly. Shit. I had hurt his feelings. "Well… I haven't seen him since… before we became friends… a long time ago." I said, but Shino didn't say anything, just "…" and leaned against a wall.

"So… what did you do to land yourself here?" Shikamaru said, yawning. "We killed… well, mostly Shino, but I helped, kill our History teacher. He had it coming, insulting the Aburame like that." I said, and Kiba looked at the insect handler. "Doesn't look dangerous." He said, but no sooner had the words escaped out of his mouth, he was pinned up against the wall with a kunai at his neck. "Kiba; word of advice. NEVER, EVER say that to Shino, especially when he's mad already." I advised, and then decided I should probably save Kiba before things get too serious. "Byakugan! Gentle fist: eight trigram, eight palms!" I said, eight was all I was going to need, considering I had to hit two times, then four times, then eight. Very quickly, I blocked all the chakra points in and around Shino's arms, causing him to loose his grip on Kiba. Shino stepped back, rolling up his jacket to rub at his arms, which had red splotches all over them. Neji nodded at me.

"You have improved, Dante. But; I have to ask, what was the other reason you were sent here?" The question startled me. Dismissing my Byakugan, I looked around. Kiba muttered a "Thanks man." Then waited for my answer, while Shikamaru was leant up against a wall, arms crossed, looking bored ad ever. But it was Shino who answered.

"He was from the Kamizuru clan. After he had died, a pupil threw a poisoned kunai at Dante from behind, which he was unable to dodge. It was a fatal hit in his blind spot. And then…" Shino broke off, hands balling into fists. My eyes widened. Shino was pissed. Though there were next to no signs, I had known Shino for a very long time. I shoved Kiba out of the way as a fist hit my rib area with a crunch. I gave Shino a kick to the head, but he dodged it and caught my foot, flipping me over his shoulder, and I landed across the hallway with a sickening thud. I groaned. My ribs, back and ankle were killing me. I saw Kiba standing there, jaw hanging out in shock. "Shikamaru, do it." Neji grunted and the other brunette nodded, making hand seals. "Ninja Art: Shadow possession Jutsu" I watched with half closed eyes as Shikamaru's shadow reached out and caught Shino's, who stopped moving. Neji walked over to me, and picked me up. "That's Shikamaru's specialty. Shadow Possession makes the target do whatever the user is doing. Let's go to Tsunade. She happens to be a medical ninja." Kiba nodded, and so did Shikamaru, causing Shino to nod as well.

As I was carried down the hallways, Neji looked down at me. "So… your partner… does he get mad easily?" He asked me. "No… but he's been on edge lately. With the whole 'you probably won't become head of the clan now' and the 'your best friend was almost killed' not to mention the 'you're being sent to an all boys reform boarding school' oh, and I almost forgot about the 'everybody thinks you're insane but you're not' thing. It's enough to drive anyone over the edge, but Shino has immense self control." I said, and Shino, hearing this, said "If I had immense self control we wouldn't be in this predicament."

Shino's POV:

"Sure bug boy. Keep blaming yourself, but y'know it's not true. But I bet you have more control over yourself then anyone here. Hell, if I had the whole clan leader thing on my shoulders I'd be crying in the mental ward." Kiba said. I was, well, surprised. Not two minutes ago he had been provoking a fight. Shikamaru turned his head towards Kiba so I could look at him. "…thank you for your words…" I mumbled at Kiba, that being the only thing he could think of to say. Kiba shrugged, and us five, six if you count Akamaru, went into the principal's office. Well, at least she wasn't drinking Sake, and she looked quite sober. "What the hell happened?!" I heard Tsunade hiss, and Shikamaru released the jutsu, allowing me to move freely. "It was my fault, Lady Tsunade. I lost my self control-." "Only because I set him off" I started, but Kiba finished. "Never mind that, just give the Hyuuga here!" Tsunade said impatiently, and I saw as Neji laid Dante in front of her. Tsunade's hands glowed with green chakra, medical ninjutsu. In a few minutes, Tsunade nodded to Neji who picked him up again. "Alright. Get him to his room and make sure he rests. But that doesn't mean he's skipping classes tomorrow, understand?" Neji and I nodded. "And Aburame, Inuzuka. As for you two… I'll let you off this time. It is your first time, Shino. Now, all of you get to sleep. It's past midnight, classes start in seven hours." Tsunade said, and all of us echoed a "Hai!" "And Shino… lose the hood. Sorry kiddo, dress code." Tsunade added. I nodded reluctantly and took off one of my two jackets, showing my bushy afro-like mass which I called hair, and we walked backed to our rooms, all meeting outside of mine and Dante's. "Right, see you later." Shikamaru said, walking off. Neji put Dante in his bed in the dorm, and then walked off, leaving me and Kiba standing there. Akamaru had left with Neji.

((Author: Aaaand I think I'll be evil and leave you with a cliff hanger, muhahaha.))


	3. Chapter 3 What did you do?

((Okay, this chapter could be a little OOC, but then again, I am a novice writer. Reviews appreciated, but I enjoy flames too. I light candles with them and use them to read by. Now… Neji, say the disclaimer.

Neji: No.

Me: If you say it I'll –whisper whisper-

Neji: …Fine. But you better not go back on that.

Me: I won't, don't worry Neji-kun.

Neji: And don't call me that.

Me: Oi, say it already!

Neji: Fine. Boots does not own the Naruto characters used in this fanfic, thank Kami. She however does own my 'clanmate' Dante Hyuuga. And… I'm not saying the rest.

Me: -whines- Neji-kuuuuun…

Neji: No. Continue on with the story. And remember your promise.

Me: Fine…))

Delinquents Chapter 3

Recap:

Shino's POV:

We walked backed to our rooms, all meeting outside of mine and Dante's. "Right, see you later." Shikamaru said, walking off. Neji put Dante in his bed in the dorm, and then walked off, leaving me and Kiba standing there. Akamaru had left with Neji. ((End Recap))

"So… uh…" I heard Kiba mumble, and I looked at the boy in slight surprise. "See… you… tomorrow? And… uh… sorry for making you angry earlier, it's just not a good time of year for our clan…" I raised my eyebrows at him. Was he… blushing? "Why is it not a good time of year for your clan?" I asked, genuinely curious. "The Inuzukas are very feral and close to dogs, and well… it's spring. So… at this time of year… the Inuzukas go… into…" He mumbled the last word, which I couldn't hear.

"Pardon me, but what was the last part of that phrase?" He looked down. Yes, he was definitely blushing, though the red triangles on his cheeks seemed to hide it for the most part. "I said… The Inuzukas… go... into… heat… in spring…" I arched my eyebrows. He had just said…. Well, that was unexpected. He looked at me, seemed to be thinking about something for a moment, and then did something even more unexpected. He hugged me, arms around my neck. We stayed like that for a moment, I was unsure of what to do. Then he broke off and looked at me. He wasn't blushing anymore, and cheerfully said: "Right. See you tomorrow!" and walked away, while all I could manage was a "Goodbye Kiba…"

I waited for a moment, analyzing the situation in my head before walking into the dorm. I then looked at the clock and realized that Tsunade-sama had been correct. It was after midnight. I looked over to make sure that Dante was sleeping soundly, then went over to my own bed and laid down, glasses, jacket and all.

Dante's POV:

I groaned and woke up to a light shining in my face. My back and ribs hurt a lot. "Shiiiinooo lemme go back to sleep." I said, and covered my face with my hands. "No. Dante, wake up, or you're going to be late for class. Bruised bones are no excuse to miss class." Shino said, moving my hands off my face. "But I thought my ribs were broken!" "Tsunade-sama healed you up. Now get up and change." Shino said, and went to [try] to comb his hair.

I sighed. No use fighting over it. I looked over at the clock. Six a.m. This was late for Shino. Usually he'd be up at five. I decided not to let it bother me, and went to change. Chuunin vest, dark mesh shirt, baggy dark brown pants, blue sandals. I tied my Leaf forehead protector around my neck and brushed my shoulder length dark brown hair. I looked in the mirror. My bangs still only half covered my curse mark. I grinded my teeth and was tempted to punch the mirror. I swung my fist, but it never connected. It was covered in Kikaichu. "Dante. It's not your fault that those imbeciles-" "SHUT UP!" I snarled. I didn't want to hear it. I heard no reply, and put my fist down. The Kikai retreated. "And what's wrong with you. Normally, you would've woken me up an hour earlier. And argued with me instead of withdrawing your Kikaichu." I turned to face him, and he furrowed his eyebrows. "Nothing of your concern." "No. We're friends. So it IS of my concern." I insisted and he sighed.

Shino's POV:

Dante was being adamant. I could see there was no use wasting words. I explained to him quietly what happened between me and Kiba and I studied his face for a reaction. I saw Dante raise his eyebrows. "Do not think anything of it Shino. It was most likely just a friendly gesture." "Who would be friendly to me, out of the blue?" I countered. "I was." He replies. Well, he's got me there, that was true. "Hn." Was all I said, giving up on the argument.

We said nothing as were walked towards the cafeteria for breakfast, quickly purchasing some… deformed looking cereal. I scanned the place for somewhere to seat. Suddenly there was a shout from behind us. "HEY BUG-BOY! HYUUGA! OVER HERE!" Dante and I turned to see Kiba yelling at us, from a table with Shikamaru, Neji, and four people I didn't know. One had red hair, and _love _written in Japanese on his forehead. He also had very dark circles around his eyes, and he looked like he had a killer intent. Next to him; a guy with purple face paint and brown hair. After him, there was a boy with black hair; bangs hanging in his face. He had black eyes, and seemed to have a much killer intent as the first boy. Lastly, there was a chubby kid with orangey-red hair and red swirls on his cheeks. He seemed to be wearing some kind of… extra padding? Though; from the looks of him, he didn't need it.

We made our way over to the table and Kiba started talking as if his mouth wasn't attached to his body, ranting; then stopped and decided to introduce us to the four guys. "Guys, meet Hyuuga Dante, and Aburame Shino. Killed their history sensei; one of the Kamizuru survivors. Shino, Dante, this is-" he stopped and pointed to each of the boys and they said their names. "Sabaku no Gaara." The first one said; even his voice sounded deadly. The quiet voice was somewhat monotone and low, like he was growling. "Mass murder. My class." I could tell he wasn't one for wasting words. The next one seemed more cheerful. "Hey guys. I'm Sabaku no Kankurou. I slipped poison into our late sensei's tea. Well, Mine and Gaara's. We're brothers." I stiffened. Dante gave him a high five, and then looked at me. "Oh… don't mind him… he has a great vulnerability to poison; and bad experiences with it in the past." I nodded stiffly to prove this statement; and Kankurou put his hands behind his head. "Sorry man." Kiba pointed to the next one, getting impatient. "Ochiha Sasuke… I set my school on fire while practicing my Fireball jutsu… and everyone thinks I did it on purpose." Dante chuckled. "Sorry. Seems kinda funny though." Sasuke shrugs. "Eh, my parents couldn't get mad at me. My whole clan is dead." My eyes widened slightly at this, not that it was noticeable from under the shades/goggles I was wearing. Onto the next and last. "Hi there! I'm Akimichi Choji. I'm here because I killed two people when they called me 'fat' once too many… and Shikamaru's here 'cause he helped. He's one of my closest friends." I could understand that. "Likewise. I helped Shino kill the Kamizuru guy when he insulted the Aburame clan once too many." Said Dante, and I nodded. "Perfectly understandable." Choji said, and Shikamaru nodded at this. "It wasn't one of Shika's smartest moves to help me though, considering his I.Q. is over 200." Choji said, and Shikamaru spoke up. "I told you Choji. They were coming at you with poisoned kunai, and you don't exactly have an immunity to those either. Hitting them with Shadow Bind was the smartest move I could've made." He said, sighing. "It was all very troublesome though." He added as an afterthought.

"Oh yeah, and after we killed our sensei, some kid hit me in the back with a poisoned kunai; so the Kikaichu within Shino sucked his chakra dry and he died." I added to Kiba's earlier short explanation. "But I thought you were using your Byakugan?" Kiba piped up. "He was. But even the Byakugan has a blind spot. A small one, but still a blind spot." Neji said quietly, making everyone look at him. "Really? And I thought the Hyuuga's trait was perfect!" Kiba said mockingly, but the 'eeped' and shut up when he had three stares directed at him; from Me, Dante and Neji. We ate our breakfast now, with Kiba, Dante, Kankurou, and Choji talking and Sasuke and Shikamaru occasionally joining in, while Gaara, Neji, and I were stone silent.

I started to wonder what Neji had done to land himself here. He had evidently been here a long time, and I wanted to know why. "Neji. Why are you here?" I said, cutting to the chase. This made everyone stop and look at me. "Well shit he can talk!" Kiba said, breaking the silence. I glanced at Dante, who was staring at Neji with a question in his pale eyes._ Why are you here, Neji?_

[[Okay, another cliffhanger. Dontcha love them? What _has_ Neji done to get himself in a reform school? You'll see…

Neji: HEY! You forgot your promise!

Me: nyehhh… I'll do it next chapter.

Neji: … Boots-sama no baka.

Me: Neji-kun –completely unfazed by the insult, seeing as it had 'sama' in it.]]


	4. Chapter 4 The truth of the Hyuugas

[[Hn. Could be OOC. Anyway, I appreciate both reviews and flames. I light them on candles and use them to read by. Anyway; Neji-kun, since this chapter focuses around you, can you say the disclaimer?

Neji: No.

Me: b-but… Neji-kun… -I promise I'll do what I said I would write last chapter…

Neji: …Fine… Boots-sama no baka does not own the anime series Naruto or any of the characters. She however does on my 'clanmate' Dante. And for anyone who was wondering; this. Contains. Yaoi [boyxboy] so if you don't like; then why the hell are you reading this? That's about it. Okay I'm done Boots-sama no baka. And… if you don't keep your promise… I'll make you watch Twilight with your eyes glued open.

Me: o.o Neji-kun… t-that's evil…

Orochimaru: Yes Hyuuga. Even I wouldn't be that cruel.

Me: AUGHHHH!!!!!! GTFO Oro!!! And fine Neji-kun. I'll do it.

Neji: :3 ]]

Quick recap:

Shino's POV:

I started to wonder what Neji had done to land himself here. He had evidently been here a long time, and I wanted to know why. "Neji. Why are you here?" I said, cutting to the chase. This made everyone stop and look at me. "Well shit he can talk!" Kiba said, breaking the silence. I glanced at Dante, who was staring at Neji with a question in his pale eyes._ Why are you here, Neji?_

End of Recap

Neji's POV

I felt everyone's eyes staring into me as I looked up from my food. Hn. I guess I never really told anyone why I'm here. Well, then again, they never really asked. I suppose I don't have a choice now. I have to tell them or else I won't get any peace until I do. It is… how Shikamaru would say… Troublesome.

I sighed. "If you must know Shino; I shall say. Although; the truth is; I never killed anyone, poisoned anyone, set anything on fire, or done anything to directly or indirectly harm anyone or anything. The reason that I am here…. Is-" BRRRRRIIINNNGG!!!!!!!! The bell rang suddenly… warning everyone to get to class. I abruptly stood up and turned to leave. Everyone else, slightly shocked, except for Gaara… and who could see what Shino's expression was? Dante perhaps… "Fine. We'll continue this conversation later." I arched my eyebrows as I heard Shino speak. Obviously he wasn't satisfied with the bell's timing. "Hn." Was all I said and set off to my first class.

Shikamaru's POV:

Damn. Just when it was getting good. You see, I was never stupid enough to ask Neji about his past; seeing as I didn't want to take the chance of getting my chakra points blocked. But there Bug boy says it; and nothing happened. Whatever. Troublesome bell. I sighed and got up; Choji rising as I did. "Shino. Dante. You have the same time schedule Shikamaru and I have. We'll lead to first class." Choji said cheerfully and Dante rose; as well as Shino. Choji and Dante walked ahead, talking as Shino fell in step with me; quietly following the other two.

First; let's get this straight. I'm a pretty lazy guy… most of the time. There are rare times… usually when a friend is in danger; that I will show motivation. Second; I must mention that Dante looks more girly then Neji and I with my hair down COMBINED. And that's saying something. But… something tells me mentioning that out loud would be immediate suicide. So I pretty much just keep my mouth shut on our way to first class. Bug-guy doesn't say much either, and Choji and Dante are talking quietly; as Choji rips open a bag of crisps. Shino arches his eyebrows but doesn't say anything. Wise decision; Bug-guy. Then I notice something else about Dante. His curse mark… it is known that branch members such as himself and Neji have curse marks branded on their forehead… but Neji has sense enough to keep his covered. "Dante…" I spoke up; and the three of them turned to look at me. "Why… is that mark only half cover-" I was cut off by Shino's hand across my mouth. "Sore subject" he said; almost growling. "Oh… sorry." I mumbled; though I was now curious as ever.

We soon arrived at our first class, which was L.A. "Hey Shikamaru… who's Hatake Kakashi?" "Our teacher. He'll be about 15 minutes late… as usual. And don't set him off." I said in reply to Dante's question; kinda glad that he'd dropped the 'sore subject.' Bug guy raised his eyebrows. "He's not very punctual then. Anything else about him?" Bug guy spoke. It was my turn to raise my eyebrows. "Hope ya don't mind me asking… but… why do you want to know?" "We're… very… analytical." Dante spoke slowly, as if explaining it to a small child; or perhaps just trying not to startle me. I shrugged it off; but took it in just the same I could feel Dante's eyes scanning over me; so I returned the analyzation. No particular reason I suppose… but I wouldn't help but have a strange feeling that there was something more. Chalk another one up for curiosity. Choji waved his fingers in front of our faces. "Uh… hey; is this staring contest almost over?" Oh. Right. Almost forgot that we were still searching each other's faces. I stepped back and slouched slightly; shoving my hands in my pockets; and giving my trademark 'this is too troublesome' look.

"Right. Well… Kakashi's always late… reads Icha Icha Paradise… Keeps most of his face covered to hide his Sharigan eye. I myself have never seen under his mask; during the two years I've been here. Basically; all you can see is his left eye. He's a former ANBU black ops member; and was a jonin at age thirteen. From what I've heard." I said; and Dante took this all in; and Shino appeared to be too. "So he's Sharingan Kakashi the Copy Ninja." Dante said. "Yeah; if you call him the Copy Ninja when he's here though; he'll rip your eyes out." I said. "Yeah I know; he's so unreasonable. Especially since he's standing right behind you and needs you to sit down and stop leaning against his desk or he'll rip you to shreds." Came a voice; light and calm; from behind Shikamaru and Choji. "Gomen Kakashi-sensei." Choji and Dante mumbled; while Shino walked quietly to his seat and I just yawned then went to sit down. It's happened enough in the past six months that it doesn't faze me one bit.

"Alright. Two newbies here… Aburame and… another Hyuuga. You two. The best way to start the year out is not to be caught off guard… You two should know how to sense chakra… hadn't you learnt it in the academy?" Kakashi said disapprovingly; but the two 'newbies' didn't waver. I smirked at this. They had guts; I'll give them that. I studied Dante's face closely; no emotion showed. "Yes, Sensei. But you should know as well as we do that even the most powerful shinobi can not pick out one unfamiliar chakra if it is mixed with many other unfamiliar chakra." Shino said emotionlessly. "Hm. Good answer." I heard Kakashi say; and he began the lesson. I didn't pick up on much of what he said; he didn't really do a lot of teaching anyway. He then passed out some booklets and told us to work on them. And then; he put his feet up on his desk… and started reading his favorite porn book… Icha Icha Paradise. I yawned and scanned over the page of the booklet. Nothing new here.

I pretty much just waited until class ended. Then; when it did; Choji and I led Shino and Dante to math. Our Sensei there is Ibiki Morino. Funny guy. He acts tough on the first day to weed out any weaklings; but he was pretty fair for the rest of the year. Pretty bad scars on his face; but even worse under the bandana. Nothing much happened in math; except for Ibiki making a couple of the newer students jump; while Dante and Shino kept cool and still through the entire thing. Ibiki sent them approving looks. Shino did nothing; while I saw Dante unable to hide a faint smirk. I was studying his face closely again… wait; what? I quickly averted my gaze to Ibiki-sensei; and concentrated on forgetting what had just happened.

Neji's POV:

I sighed. Kankurou had been bothering me all damn morning. Gaara; of course; didn't do shit. I looked at him. He'd been doing pretty well in containing the monster that hid inside… until a certain event happened, and he was sent back to square one. I sighed, and continued taking notes. Complicated Algebra… it wasn't quite Izumo-sensei's strong point. Hell; he was barely older then some of us students. But just the same; he was the teacher. My thoughts were wandering all over the place, so I concentrated on the math and tried to ignore Kankurou's constant poking.

Kiba's POV:

Just my luck. This year most of my classes were with that damned Ochiha. Well; at least he's helping me keep my thoughts off the fact that I blushed like a girl and hugged Shino last nigh- DAMMIT! I internally banged my head against a wall. What kind of idiot am I??? First I was trying to piss the bug freak off; and now I'm horny as hell with a huge crush! Damn spring. Dammit, dammit, dammit! [[A/N: For my own personal amusement; I said in chapter three that the Inuzukas go into heat in spring. So leeme alone.]] What the hell did I see in Shino anyway? Good question. Bug Freak's quiet; hides his emotions, and he'll suddenly 'explode' without warning when he's angry. On top of that… There's that really annoying way of speaking. But… there's gotta be something under the surface right? Is that what I'm looking for… he and his friend Dante have a close bond. They'd sacrifice themselves for each other; no problem. Maybe… he's kind under all that outer shell… Hm. I've never been particularly good at understanding the feelings of others. It's confusing. Ha. Confusing would be the very least of it. Maybe I'm just acting like a girl from the damn Heat. Aw well. I bet whatever class Shino's in; he's sitting there scratching his head. Serves him right for being an ass.

Finally the end of morning classes rolled around and Sasuke and I made our way to the cafeteria again. I'd paid for my lunch… something that resembled macaroni and cheese with mold. Yup. It was either eat from the cafeteria; eat only snacks from the vending machines; or cook. Let's just say… that the last I cooked, I paid nearly five hundred dollars in fire damages. Not a great experience. Bug Freak was lucky. The bugs within him would dispose of any toxins before they could get into Bug Freak. Kankurou waved to me, sitting at our table with Gaara and Sasuke next to him. I went to sit down; and we were soon joined by Shadow Boy, Choji, Bug Freak, Dante and last to arrive; Neji. Immediately Kankurou insisted that Neji continued what he started, and I nodded. It seemed everyone was uberly curious.

Neji's POV:

As much as I wanted to use gentle fist and send Kankurou flying into a wall…I didn't; because he is my friend, and besides, Gaara would kill me and dance on my grave. Literately. Although the thought of Gaara dancing amuses me… Whoa; getting off topic.

Anyway, I sighed. "Very well. From what I was saying; I did not hurt anyone in anyway. The only reason I'm here is… Hiashi-sama sent me." Eyes widened all around me. "B-but that doesn't make any sense! Hiashi-sama is the clan head! There must be a motive to this…" I head my fellow Clan mate speak. I turned my head to look at Dante. "From what I heard… This is all merely sanity training. I'm here to see how long I'm able to survive; surrounded by psychopaths, until my control breaks and I become one myself." "…That…. fucking… bastard! You said you were the next heir to the Hyuuga Clan after Hinata fell out!" Kiba said; slamming his fist on the table. "That was the official plan; announced to the Branch family. But the main household couldn't accept it, and devised another plan. While I was training up; being the heir, they planned a way to get rid of me. Nothing permanent… but they staged it." I saw Dante's eyes go wide with realization.

"Then… The rape of Hinata-sama… they staged it so it was made to look like it was your doing… so they could send you here; while Hiashi-sama told you it was all a training exercise. Hiashi-sama… he… that…-" Dante broke off and bit his lip. He couldn't swear about the clan head, however much he wanted to. It would be incredibly dishonorable. I closed my eyes. "Yes Dante. The Hyuuga clan had to now focus on Hanabi now, being just what Hiashi-sama wanted. She may be female… but she was from the main branch. Easy to manipulate, confident, and one hundred percent pure Hyuuga. Any nobody in the Branch has ever suspected a thi-" I was cut off as Kiba rose to his feet, enraged, and I saw Shino with his eyebrows furrowed, while Gaara had his eyes narrowed and Sasuke had his fist balled up so tight his knuckles were turning white. "THAT KAMI-DAMNED BAKA!!!!" Kiba yelled. "How could he… betray… the heir…?" Sasuke's voice said slowly.

"Now that you think about it… Hiashi-sama was the one who suggested sending Shino and I to this place. Hn. So he didn't want to risk me becoming stronger then the heiress… isn't that what you were thinking; Neji?" Dante's voice said, he had his eyes closed and was rubbing his temples. "Precisely." I said, and the table was overcome with an almost eerie silence. "The Hyuuga clan; great as it is… has a complete baka for a leader." Shikamaru stated, looking over at Dante with… a strange emotion is his eyes… was that worry? What could possible worry the Nara boy? Deciding that it had been a minor misreading, I focused on the other members at the table. Kankurou's face was twisted into an angry frown. Chouji had dropped his chips and was currently picking them up off his lap.

"Is there anything we can do; or do we just sit around here and sympathize like a bunch of assholes?" I heard Kiba speak. "I was sent here almost six years ago. Dante arrived yesterday. There doesn't seem to be any hope on the matter. It was; apparently not mine nor Dante's fate to become the Hyuuga Clan head." I said slowly. "So we just sit here and do nothing while you let the Hyuuga clan's main branch dominate even more then it already was against the Branch family and letting an inexperienced little girl train for the title of Clan Head." Sasuke said bluntly. "Yes. That's exactly what I plan to do." I replied, and Dante opened his eyes. "If this was destined to happen; there's no way to change it." Dante said, backing me up. Kiba started flailing his arms. "But! If we just let this guy be a dumb jerk-ass; he-" Kiba was cut off as He accidently pushed Shikamaru forward. I stared at the new scene in front of me as Shikamaru's lips met my clanmate's. Both his and Dante's eyes were wide with shock; but they didn't break it. Instead they just stared at each other in bewilderment. What the hell…? Shino and I pulled them apart; seeing as they were unable to do so themselves. It was awkward silence now, the only noise being Kiba's constant apologizing. Shikamaru and Dante just blinked at each other; and soon the bell rang. Lunch break, time to do whatever the hell you wanted to; without going to far off campus. Everyone except Shikamaru and Dante stood up. Shino told Dante he was going back to the Dorm; but before he could go; Kiba demanded everyone meet him in the game room, so Shino followed Kiba instead. I decided to do the same. A few founds of pool or whatever Kiba came up with was good as long as it got my mind off what just happened. I stood up and left; as Sasuke, Gaara, Kankurou and Chouji followed me. Shikamaru and Dante still sat there ad stared at each other. What the hell was going on?

[[A/N: Okay…. Yep; another cliffhanger. Anybody who reads it should be used the lovely things by now. And Neji; I wrote almost half the chapter in your POV and embarrassed Dante. Happy?

Neji: Yes.

Me: No thank you?

Neji: No.

Me: Why do I even like you???

Neji: Cuz I'm awesome.

Me: True. Okay. I'm done this ridiculously long chapter. Now to write the next one; where things start to come together… except… I don't really have a plot. Please review with you ideas, and thanks to the one person who reviewed my last chapter!!!]]


End file.
